Recuerdos navideños
by sandra hatake
Summary: Orihime ha pasado por moementos dificiles a lo largo de su vida, algunos mas duros que otros y es en estas fechas en las que la soledad y la tristeza la invaden, salvo este año, que las cosas parecen ser distintas...


_¡Hola a todos! ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que la estén pasando bien con sus familias, ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero quise hacer un paréntesis y escribir este pequeño one shot alusivo a la época y ¿De quién más? Si no de nuestra pareja favorita XD espero les guste y bueno, que pasen una feliz navidad, sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo único de esta historia._

_**Recuerdos Navideños**_

Hoy es 24 de diciembre, en esta fecha la gente corre de un lado a otro comprando regalos de última hora, las parejas salen a pasear caída la noche y aquellos que tiene familia se reúnen en una gran cena. Inoue Orihime sabía todo eso y en su caso muchas veces la pasaba sola, otras Tatsuki la invitaba a pasara esta fecha con su familia, sin embargo ese era el pequeño defecto la "familia" era de Tatsuki no la suya, a pesar de que le decían "eres como de la familia", "siéntete como en casa" y se comportaban como si realmente fueran su familia se sentía fuera de lugar, todos conversaban de anécdotas pasadas, cosas de las que ella no tenía idea… sus amigos, todos estaban en sus respectivas casa, Ichigo con su familia, Ishida en una silenciosa cena con su padre, Sado viajaba a ver a sus familiares y así, todos tenían con quien pasar las fiestas salvo ella, su hermano había muerto y no tenía a nadie más, salvo este año, este era diferente…

Nadie supo cómo ni por qué, un día en medio de una batalla contra un enemigo al que ya habían derrotado el apareció, Ichigo había protegido a Rukia, Ishida a Tatsuki y ella con su débil barrera había intentado hacerlo pero no aguanto, el enemigo era poderoso y la rompió con facilidad, Sado no llegaría a tiempo por lo que cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, solo sintió unos fuertes brazos que la envolvieron y pronto se vio flotando en el aire, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que la hizo estremecerse, era él, estaba con vida, Ulquiorra había vuelto…

La había dejado a salvo en el suelo y ante la sorpresa de todos que exigieron una explicación que él no dio, ayudo a los shinigamis acompañado por Grimmjow que al parecer también había sobrevivido, después de una dura batalla habían vencido, sin embargo todos estaban a la defensiva por la presencia de los espada, Grimmjow maldijo por lo bajo susurrando un _"Te lo dije" _y algo más que Inoue no se molesto en escuchar, sintió como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia y simplemente corrió hacia quien una vez fue su carcelero en Hueco mundo y lo abrazo causando la sorpresa general y un silbido de parte de Grimmjow.

Recordaba que Ulquiorra se había quedado quieto, sin hacer movimiento alguno, no acepto ni rechazo su abrazo, sin embargo cuando ella estuvo por alejarse creyendo que le incomodaba su acción él respondió a su abrazo deslizando su nívea mano por su cintura y atrayéndola más a él, esto sorprendió a muchos, especialmente a ella que nunca espero algo como eso, poco después se habían separado y ella aun sin creerse que era real acaricio su mejilla, la que una vez había golpeado, sin sentir la dureza de aquella vez debido a su hierro, ahora tan cálida y suave como la de un humano, había deslizada su mano hacia donde debería encontrar su agujero de hollow pero no hallo nada, alzo la vista y entonces vio algo que creyó podría ver jamás, él le estaba sonriendo, no una enorme sonrisa, una simple que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida por cualquiera salvo por la peli naranja, el estaba sonriendo y lo hacía solo para ella…

Había sido un veinticuatro de diciembre cuando la batalla termino y el regreso, oportunamente empezó a nevar convirtiendo esa en una verdadera "Feliz navidad" para Inoue Orihime quien después de mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír…

Después de batallar con la sociedad de almas para lograra un indulto para los espada, se les otorgó el perdón con la condición de permanecer bajo vigilancia, aunque era incorrecto usar el término "espadas" pues ahora eran simples humanos con poderes especiales, cosa que también contribuyo para su indulto, Ulquiorra termino viviendo con Orihime, Grimmjow en el kiosco de Urahara pues él se ofreció a alojarlo ¿con que intenciones? Seguramente para vigilarlo, quien sabe…

Ulquiorra comenzó a asistir a la escuela con ellos, Grimmjow, a regañadientes también, lo que sus compañeros no entendían, y hasta ahora no entienden es como Ulquiorra puede pasar la comida de Orihime sin morir de intoxicación, al contrario, cuando le preguntaban a que sabia la extrañas mezclas decía que sabían bien y Orihime sonreía cuando lo escuchaba, definitivamente eran una pareja, para muchos extraña, no solo por la comida, el era serio y frio, ella era todo lo contrario, siempre sonriente, bondadosa… eran tan diferentes igual como el sol y la luna y tal vez, es por eso que ese complementaban perfectamente, ¿Quién sabe? El caso era que estaban juntos…

No fue sorpresa que un día Orihime llegara radiante a la escuela, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomada de la mano del ex-espada, al contrario, _"ya se habían tardado" _fue lo que les dijeron, eran pareja oficialmente y aunque para muchos Ulquiorra era demasiado frio para ser su novio, Orihime era feliz pues se sentía dichosa de que sus sonrisas, sus muestras de cariño, su curiosidad, todo se lo mostrara únicamente a ella.

Sin embrago, esa actitud fría y despreocupada era algo que atraía a muchas chicas por lo que la popularidad de Ulquiorra, a pesar de tener novia, iba creciendo rápidamente hasta llagar al punto de ser acosado por las féminas del salón, le dejaban bentos en su mesa, le dejaban notas en el casillero, lo citaban tras el gimnasio para declararse, en fin, todo esto era molesto para el pero lo era aun mas para ella, un día no lo soporto mas pues el "club de fans de Ulquiorra" le había tendido una trampa justo el día en que cumplían seis meses de novios, aquella vez se había esforzado en arreglarse aunque llevara el uniforme puesto, a pesar de que para él siempre era linda aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido, la cosa era que las chicas del dichoso club le habían acorralado en la parte trasera de la escuela y le habían arruinado la ropa echándole pintura encima, habían destrozado el chocolate que con mucho esfuerzo había preparado y terminaron haciendo pedazos una bufanda que había tejido en secreto para él

_-No se preocupa por ti –le habían dicho ese día- de lo contrario estaría aquí -agrego mientras miraba en todas las direcciones como si lo buscara –ya ves, no le interesas en lo mas mínimo…_

_Todas comenzaron a reír ante este comentario llamando la atención de los presentes incluso Ichigo y compañía estaban allí, Tatsuki había querido intervenir pero él la había detenido ¿Por qué? En ese momento nadie lo entendió, Orihime no pudo hacer más que llorar…_

_-Apuesto a que ni siquiera eres su novia –afirmo la jefa del grupo aquel día cogiendo a la peli naranja del cuello de su uniforme en forma amenazante- seguro terminó contigo y solo estas fingiendo que aun lo eres…_

_-No digas estupideces sin fundamento –Había dicho Ulquiorra apareciendo en escena esa vez logrando que las chicas soltaran a la peli naranja y esta callera de rodillas al suelo- _

_-Ci-Cifer-kun… -susurro aquella chica sin saber que hacer retrocediendo casi instintivamente- _

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el pelinegro acercándose a Inoue más ella, aquella vez no le respondió, se sentía avergonzada- _

_-N-no me toques -había susurrado en ese entonces la peli naranja- t-te ensuciaras con la pintura…_

Y entonces Ulquiorra hizo algo que nadie creyó en ese momento, el nunca daba muestras de cariño o afecto frente a las personas por lo que casi nunca se le veía cerca de Orihime, si alguna vez se les veía juntos era por que ella se colgaba de su brazo y el simplemente se dejaba, sin embargo el nunca iniciaba una muestra de cariño salvo esa vez…

No le importo que se pulcro uniforme se manchara con pintura, tris sus cuadernos a un lado y simplemente abrazo a la peli naranja que ensancho los ojos sorprendida, esperaba todo menos eso…

-Tonta –regaño el espada aquella vez mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos- no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas como estas, solo haces que me preocupe…

-Lo siento… -susurro la peli naranja mientras enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Ulquiorra y empezaba a sollozar- lo siento mucho…

-Que les quede claro –Advirtió aquel día el ex-espada dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, especialmente a su "club de Fans"- Inoue Orihime no es mi novia, es mi mujer –agrego mientras se empezaban a escuchar murmullos de parte de los espectadores- no me importa si lo creen o no, pero les advierto una cosa, si vuelven a tocarla –amenazo con una mirada que helo la sangre a los presentes incluyendo al grupo de Ichigo- tendrán que enfrentarme y tengan por seguro que basuras como ustedes no serán rivales para mi…

-No solo con el –intervino Grimmjow secundado por Ichigo y compañía-

-Con todos nosotros –agrego el Shinigami causando el terror de los presentes que empezaban a temblar- se acabo el espectáculo, ahora ¡Largo!

Orihime recordaba que aquella vez, todos salieron como lama que lleva el diablo, creyó que después de eso la reputación de Ulquiorra se iría por los suelos, sin embargo…. Fue todo lo contrario, ahora no solo mujeres lo admiraban, también los chicos querían ser como él, el frio caballero que defiende a su dama cuando es necesario… a pesar de ello ya no la molestaban, las chicas que antes la agredieron simplemente la dejaron en paz, mas cuando aquel día, Ulquiorra recogió los restos del chocolate del suelo y los comió diciendo que tenían buen sabor, tal vez al botar que el pelinegro solo mostraba esa faceta con ella comprendieron que no tenían oportunidad pues tal y como el había dicho, ella era su mujer…

Y eso frase no pudo ser mas cierta después de aquel día, ambos habían regresado a casa totalmente embarrados de pintura, el plan del aniversario se fue por el retrete y Orihime aun lucia algo deprimida por ello, Ulquiorra la había abrazado nuevamente susurrándole cosas al oído como _"No importa, saldremos otro día" _o_ "Tendremos muchos aniversarios mas" _ella simplemente asentía sin atreverse a mirarlo por lo que él, en un acto poco común pues era ella quien siempre iniciaba esas cosas, la beso, ella se sorprendió por ello pero poco después se dejo llevar deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de Ulquiorra para luego jugar con sus negros cabellos mientras el beso durase, sin embargo ninguno espero lo siguiente, el beso se fue tornando cada vez más intenso y para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban camino a la habitación de la peli naranja, aquella tarde la hizo literalmente "su mujer" aunque después tuvieron que batallar contra las manchas de pintura que quedaron impregnadas en las sabanas, fuera de eso, fue el mejor aniversario que pasaron juntos…

-¿En qué piensas? –Cuestiono Ulquiorra a la peli naranja mientras se paraba a su lado junto a la ventana de la habitación que ahora compartían-

-Hemos pasado por mucho durante este último año ¿cierto? –respondió con otra pregunta la chica mientras se recostaba en el pecho masculino-

-Si… -susurró el ex-espada abrazando por la cintura a "su mujer"- el tiempo pasa muy rápido para los humanos…

-Tal vez… -replico Orihime mientras se giraba y se colgaba del cuello de Ulquiorra y lo besaba ligeramente- pero así es más divertido ¿No crees?

-Supongo que si… -respondió para posar sus labios y robarle el aire de los pulmones a la peli naranja-

Pronto sus paso los llevaron hasta el lecho que compartían, era su aniversario, el primer año desde que el llegara al mundo humano y no tenia mejor forma para celebrarlo que con siendo uno con ella, los besos y caricias hablaban por ellos, y pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar, la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir cuando de repente se oyó el timbre de la puerta…

-Demonios… -susurró por lo bajo el ex-espada mientras se incorporaba de la cama y liberaba a Orihime-

-Tranquilo… -susurro al oído del espada con voz melosa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y deslizaba sus manos por su torso desnudo cosa que ponía a prueba el autocontrol del pelinegro- veamos quien despedimos y volvemos ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo –Respondió Ulquiorra mientras se separaba de ella para luego colocarse una camisa-

Orihime sonrió ante esto, era fácil poner nervioso a Ulquiorra y le encantaba hacerlo, a veces era tan inocente que se sentía una pervertida al hacer cosas como esas y otras como la que estaba ocurriendo ahora en las que el pervertido era él, pues antes de llegar a la puerta Ulquiorra la había acorralado contra la pared susurrando un _"Esta noche no escaparas de mi" _para luego besarla de tal forma que parecía estar comiéndosela, pobres pulmones, habían quedado prácticamente sin aire y estaba segura que sus mejillas presentaban un terrible sonrojo por la sonrisa que el ex-espada tenía en los labios, en cambio el estaba como si nada y de lo más tranquilo fue a abrir la puerta cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de molestia al ver a los visitantes…

Orihime no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que veía, todos sus amigos se habían reunido ese día para ir a verla, hasta Grimmjow estaba presente, lo que sería una noche relativamente tranquila, pues sabía que Ulquiorra no la dejaría dormir hasta la madrugada, termino en una fiesta de Navidad en la que todos estaban presentes, podía ver el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Ulquiorra y más aun cuando Grimmjow lo molestaba con frases como _"lamento si interrumpimos algo Ulqui" _o _"Ya podrás tirarte a la princesita luego" _ante estas el pelinegro lo golpeaba y se armaba pelea hasta que ella intervenía y los separaba, nunca creyó ver ebrio a Ulquiorra hasta esa noche, incluso se había puesto a cantar con Grimmjow aunque después casi se matan por decidir quién era el mejor…

Tal vez esa no fue la "Navidad soñada" con su novio, pero de algo estaba segura, sin lugar a dudas esa había sido una "Feliz Navidad" y el próximo año sería aun mejor pues un miembro más se uniría al grupo, uno que dentro de nueve meses vería por vez primera los rayos del sol, pero esa ya es otra historia…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Jo, Jo, Jo ¡Feliz navidad! XD Y así llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia, espero haya sido de sagrado pues la escribe con mucho cariño para todos los fans de esta pareja, es mi forma de decir gracias por el apoyo brindado durante todo el año, es mi regalo para todos los lectores (as), en fin, sin afán de aburrirlos me retiro que deje el pavo en el horna XD hasta la próxima y…_

_¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! _


End file.
